


This Guy, Though.

by bookishascanbe



Series: Diners and Dates [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and me pulling an absolutely wack rarepair on y’all, based on that one post on tumblr about the guy who got black coffee with a blueberry shot, but here have some, diner au, hi happy valentines day, i really think half of what i write ends up being for enno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishascanbe/pseuds/bookishascanbe
Summary: A Diner AU that absolutely no one asked for.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Ennoshita Chikara, Sugawara Koushi/Konoha Akinori
Series: Diners and Dates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650217
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. Blueberry Black, Venti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).



> happy valentine’s day, baby! 
> 
> i didnt mean to make this a multichapter and that’s on procrastination ! 
> 
> much thanks to karasunonolibero and socksaregoodshit for being amazing with helping me out with planning!!! love you guys 🥺🥺

Mornings at the diner were always… enlightening. There were, of course, the regulars, who knew what they wanted and who you were. And there were the people who frequented the diner enough to have a favorite server or meal. 

And then there were Akaashi’s least favorite people. The people who who’d never been before. They didn’t know what they wanted, they asked 400 questions, and they took forever (and most didn’t tip well, either). 

This guy, though. He didn’t fall into any of these categories. His friend was a frequenter, Akaashi’d seen him a few times and remembered he usually came with the short brunet with too much energy. This guy, though. 

“I’m sorry, you want… what?” he asked, leaning forward. _Maybe I misheard_ , he thought. 

“A black coffee with blueberry flavor, lots of it. You can do that here, right?”

“...Yes, sir. Anything else, or are you going for the caffeine rush?”

The guy laughed. “You’re funny, Tanaka was right. I’ll have hash browns and scrambled eggs.”

“I’m always right, Ennoshita! Do I come here often enough for you to remember what I get?”

“Mm, you like 2 eggs over easy, a slice of toast “hella burnt”, slathered in butter, and hashbrowns extra crispy, right?” 

Tanaka raised his eyebrows as Ennoshita snorted. “Did I just become a regular? Suga’s gonna be so jealous.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “You change your drink all the time, though. Do you want something cursed like your friend here, or are you doing apple juice?”

Tanaka pouted. “I should stop asking to sit in your section, Akaashi, you’re always so mean to me. I’ll have milk today.”

“Aw, you know my name,” Akaashi said, completely deadpan. 

Ennoshita cackled as Akaashi took their menus and went back to put their order in. 

“Yo ‘Iji, what the fuck is this?”

Akaashi sighed and turned to face the cook leaning on the line, receipt in hand. “Not your fucking problem, Minato, you don’t make the coffee.”

Minato shook his head. “You always put in the wildest shit, ‘Iji.”

“They always give me the wildest tables,” he murmured, ducking around one of the other servers. “Hey, Sara, will you start a black coffee for me?” he called to the hostess, who was leaning up against the counter on her phone. 

“Yeah, sure thing, ‘Iji,” she said, tucking her phone back into her pocket. 

“You’ve got to stop hanging around the kitchen guys,” he muttered. 

“Not just the kitchen guys, ‘Iji,” his manager called. 

He scoffed as he brought the food to his regulars. “Here you go, you know the drill, holler if you need something.” 

The couple thanked him and he went back to finish Ennoshita’s coffee. He poured Tanaka’s milk and then ducked around the counter as fast as he could, catching the owner out of the corner of his eye. 

He brought the drinks to them, and set down Tanaka’s milk. He held Ennoshita’s coffee cup up high. “I’m not, nor will I be, responsible for how this tastes.” 

Ennoshita chuckled. _He’s kinda got a nice smile._ “No, of course not.”

Akaashi eyed him and set the mug down. “Alright. I’m gonna linger and pretend I’m talking to you guys for a minute because Rav’s here and I’d rather not talk to him.” 

Tanaka cringed. “Yeah, you can linger as long as you need.” 

Akaashi nodded. “Thanks, he gives me the creeps sometimes,” he said, glancing over his shoulder to see Rav staring him down, “Like now, for example.” 

Ennoshita cleared his throat and Akaashi looked back to see him wincing and setting his mug down. “Well, since you’re over here, are you a student?”

“Yeah, I go to the university down the block. I’m in my junior year. Since you’re hanging around Tanaka, I’ll assume you’re a student, too.”

Tanaka rolled his eyes. “Enno here’s a film studies major.” 

Ennoshita sighed. “At least I’m not a physics major.” 

Tanaka clicked his tongue. “Shut up, you know I’m good with physics. Akaashi, what’s your major?”

“Ah, literature. I’m hoping to be an editor, one day.”

“At least one of us is cool,” Tanaka said, sipping dramatically at his milk.

Akaashi let his mouth turn up in a little smile. He glanced back over his shoulder and saw Sara give him a relieved thumbs-up. “As fun as this has been, I have to go pretend to do my job.” 

“Could you pretend to refill my coffee? A little more blueberry, please.” ennoshita asked, nudging his empty mug across the table. 

“I suppose I could, though it pains me deeply,” he said, mockingly. 

  
Ennoshita laughed. _This guy,_ Akaashi thought.


	2. Economics 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the Diner

Akaashi couldn’t stop thinking about Ennoshita, his weird drink, or his smile. It got to the point that Akaashi’s roommate and coworker, Konoha, noticed. 

“Listen, dude, bro, homie, light of my life, we have gotta talk about whatever’s bothering you. You’re daydreamy. It’s bugging me out,” he said, a week later, as they were opening the diner. 

“I’m not daydreamy, Aki. I’m just still stunned by an order I got last week.”

“Last week? Dude, what the fuck did they order?!” Konoha walked around him to start flipping chairs off the tables. 

“He ordered a black coffee with blueberry flavor, lots of it,” Akaashi said, wiping down tables as Konoha flipped chairs. 

“You’re fucking kidding,” Konoha breathed, mouth open in an O. 

Akaashi shook his head. “I’m not.” 

“I’m gonna put that on Cursed Orders Board.” 

“Minato already did. He was absolutely dumbfounded and came out of the kitchen and made me point out the guy.” 

Konoha cackled. “God, I love that guy. He’s my favorite cook by far.” 

“He’s a little shit, Aki. Rock, paper, scissors for shift leader?”

“Nah, you can have it. They should just promote us to head servers. Serge’s about to put in his two weeks anyways, we all know it.” 

Akaashi shrugged. “They’ll do it after he’s done. They’re clinging to him as long as they can.”

Konoha hummed. “Oh, kitchen’s here, I’ll go unlock the door.”

“I’ll clock ‘em in.” 

It was a slow, gloomy morning due to the rain. They’d sent the host home and put the kitchen on break because they’d only had three people in the span of 2 hours. 

At 8:45, a person walked in shaking their umbrella. 

“Hello, sit anywhere.” Akaashi called. 

“Oh, it’s miserable out there. Can I sit up at the bar-top?”

“Anywhere, yeah. I’ll be right with you.” 

Akaashi stood up from the pastry display and dusted his hands on his apron. He turned and gasped. “You!”

Ennoshita, sitting on a barstool, raised an eyebrow. “Me?”

Akaashi huffed, walking over to him. “Yes, you. I’ve been thinking about your stupid coffee order,” _and your smile_ , “for a week now. _Please_ tell me you’re going to get something else.” 

Ennoshita grinned, and put his chin in his palms. “How could I ever order anything different when you make it so well? Same drink, and a mushroom and bell pepper omelet. Pretty please.” 

Akaashi sighed and Konoha smacked the counter behind him. “So you’re real! I thought ‘Iji was making it up! Hey, Minato, that coffee guy is back!” 

“Aki, shut up and go clean something. Is it just you today?”

Ennoshita shook his head, dark, silky looking bangs falling into his face. “Nah, I’m meeting my friend Suga for a project. He’ll want a large coffee with hazelnut creamer.” 

Akaashi narrowed his eyes. “I’ll hold you to that.” 

Ennoshita chuckled. 

“Ay, Blueberry Black Coffee! What’s up, dude?” came Minato’s voice from behind Akaashi. 

“Hello?” Ennoshita said, raising his hand in a polite little wave. 

Akaashi whipped around and pointed viciously at Minato, who threw up his hands. “I’m going!” 

He sighed. “You can ignore them, they’re just gossipy bitches.” 

Ennoshita leaned a little further forward and motioned Akaashi to lean closer as well, like he was about to tell him a secret. Akaashi set his elbows on the table. Ennoshita’s grin turned wolfish. 

Before he could say anything, the door swung open and there was a loud, “Jesus Christ! It’s disgusting out there, Chika-chan, why’d I let you convince me this was a good idea?”

Ennoshita leaned back. “Because you’re weak to my puppy eyes, Suga.” 

A flash of silver hair flitted across the restaurant and slender arms wrapped around Ennoshita’s neck. “You sure it’s not those bangin’ thighs, sweetheart?”

“Not if your Economics crush has anything to say about it,” Ennoshita said, removing the cute, silver haired guy’s arms from around his neck. 

“Economics guy is on an entirely different lev-oh, hello, who’s this?” the guy, the infamous Suga, apparently, said, turning his hazel eyes on Akaashi. 

“This is Akaashi, the guy that served me and Tanaka last week.” 

“Oh, so _this_ is Akaashi? What a pleasure to meet you, darling.” Suga said, holding his hand out. “I’m Sugawara Koushi.”

Akaashi shook his hand. “I’d introduce myself but you already know my name. What can I get you?”

“I’ll have the waffle deluxe with extra blueberries and a large coffee with hazelnut creamer, please and thank you, darling.” 

Akaashi pointed his finger at Ennoshita. “See? _That’s_ normal,” and walked off to put in Sugawara’s order. Ennoshita laughed behind him and he could hear Sugawara say “Are you still on that blueberry coffee bullshit?”

Ennoshita said “Perhaps I am,” as Akaashi said, loudly, “You do this other places?”

Sugawara laughed, and Akaashi watched Konoha’s head whip around from where he was talking to Minato in the kitchen. Konoha’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. _Oh fuck_ , he mouthed, and skittered out of the kitchen. 

“Is that the lovely Sugawara Koushi I hear?” he purred, demeanor changing entirely, his voice dropping an octave and his posture turning flirty. Akaashi leaned back and arched his eyebrow at Konoha. 

Sugawara’s head turned and his eyes went wide as they landed on Konoha leaning against the doorway. “Is that ever-charming Konoha Akinori?” 

Ennoshita assumed the same pose as Akaashi, leaning back in his chair with his eyebrow arched high. They looked at each other, and Ennoshita moved down the counter closer to Akaashi. “Does my Suga happen to be your Konoha’s Economics 101 crush?” he whispered, leaning over the counter.

“Only if my Konoha is your Suga’s Economics 101 crush,” Akaashi whispered back, leaning closer to Ennoshita. 

Ennoshita snickered. “What a turn of events.” he glanced over his shoulder at Suga and Konoha chatting. “I can’t believe you know Suga’s crush. Hey, you think you can get him to slip Suga his number?” 

Akaashi chuckled. “Only if you can get Suga to slip him _his_ number.” 

“Yo, ‘Iji, food’s up,” Minato said, a little _too_ loudly, startling all four of them.

Akaashi jerked away from Ennoshita. They’d been inches away from each other, how had that happened? “Well, kids, come and get it,” he said, turning away quickly to try and wipe the blush off of his cheeks. It was utterly unfair that Ennoshita could just draw him in like that, and fluster him without words. 

He wiped the blush from his face and turned to set the plates down, only to see Konoha leaning over the counter, reaching for Sugawara’s phone. He looked at Ennoshita, who rolled his eyes. “Aki, quit flirting on shift,” he muttered, using his hip to push Konoha out of the way. 

Konoha moved easily, turning to have his elbow on the counter and smirking up at Akaashi. “I could say the same for you.” 

Akaashi huffed, cursing his pale complexion for showing blushes so well. “I think I’m a bit more professional than you, Aki.” 

Ennoshita nudged his coffee mug towards Akaashi. “I think pink’s a good color on you, personally.” 

Akaashi’s mouth fell open. _Did he really just flirt with me???_ “I-”

Suga snorted. “Speaking of flirting,” he said to Konoha, and they went into a 45 minute conversation about two other kids in their class who were _also_ flirting. 

Ennoshita and Akaashi ended up chatting about classes and small things until Sugawara glanced at his phone, and stood up so fast he knocked his stool over. “Shit! I’m gonna be late! Here, Konoha, what’s your number? Chikara, cover me and I’ll pay you back.” 

Konoha tapped his number into Sugawara’s phone and Ennoshita just waved his hand. “Don’t be too late, that Algebra TA’s a bitch.” 

Once Sugawara was out the door, Konoha draped himself dramatically across the counter and sighed dreamily. “God, he’s so hot.” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes and turned to Ennoshita. “Are you sticking around for a bit or do you want the check?” 

“The check’s fine. I’ve got a study group and a four hour nap to get to.” 

Akaashi smiled and handed the checkbook over. “A nap sounds wonderful. Add an extra 30 minutes for me, would you?” 

Ennoshita pulled cash out of his wallet, put it in the book, and handed it back to Akaashi with a wink. “Only for you, ‘Iji.” 

Akaashi blushed and held the checkbook over his mouth to hide his smile. “See you, Ennoshita.” 

Ennoshita waved from the door. “Bye, darling. I’ll be back.” 

Akaashi waved back and turned to Konoha after the door closed. “Shut the fuck up.” 

Konoha threw up his hands. “Didn’t say anything.” 

Akaashi squinted. “No, but you probably would’ve.”

Konoha’s phone dinged and he looked at it, a soft smile forming on his lips. Akaashi sighed and left him alone to daydream about his Economics crush, and quite quickly found himself thinking about Ennoshita’s cute smile. 

_Oh Lord, here we go,_ he thought, pressing a hand to his burning cheek. _Another crush, another heartbreak._ He thought about Ennoshita’s soft eyes and the way he listened when Akaashi talked. _This guy, though…_


	3. Hello, darling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end... or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY SIX MONTH ANNIVERSARY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MOONRAY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

“‘Iji, I need your help with a project later,” Konoha yelled from the living room. 

“Well, why don’t I just help you now?” Akaashi said, leaning out of the kitchen. “What’s the project?”

“Uh, I’m not working on it now, I’m working on it later, so I’ll need your help later.” 

Akaashi made a face. “That’s weird. But yeah, sure.” 

“Thaaaaanks,” Konoha said, dragging the word out. 

A few hours later, after Konoha had left to “get lunch with the love of my life, Keiji, I’m gonna marry him,” Akaashi got a text from him. 

<< _ come meet me at the diner, need help with the project now _ >>

Akaashi sighed and got off the couch, pausing his show and turning the tv off. Slipping his feet into his Keds and tugging his jacket on, he went out the door and down to the street. 

As he stepped onto the street, he was reminded that today was Valentine’s Day.  _ Ugh, Valentine’s. At least I get chocolate tomorrow.  _

He sighed and ducked his head, maneuvering through the people on the streets. He stepped into the diner and looked around for Konoha. Not seeing him, Akaashi grabbed a booth in the corner and waved at Meagan, one of his coworkers when she saw him. She waved back and brought him a tea mug. 

“Hey, Keiji! What brings you here today? Meeting someone?”

“Nah, Aki said he was here and asked me to help with a project.” he said, dunking his green tea bag into the water. 

Meagan blinked. “Konoha hasn’t been here all day,” she responded slowly, then shrugged and walked off. “I’ll wait until your other person shows up to take your order.”

Akaashi curled his fingers around the cup.  _ Konoha… hasn’t been here all day?  _ He pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

<< _ where the fuck are you bitch???????  _ >> he texted Konoha, now concerned. 

<< _ o has he not shown up yet he should be there soon lol have fun luv u !!!! >> _

__ << _ what the FUCK r u talking abt akinori is2g i’ll kick ur ass if u pulled smthn _ >>

<< ;) >> Was all Konoha had to say. Akaashi cursed.  _ That motherfucker _ , he thought.  _ This is the third year in a row! _ He put his head in his hands and sighed heavily. 

Someone slid into the booth across from him. “I’d say I’m as surprised as you, but something tells me you didn’t know this was a blind date.” 

Akaashi looked up, and felt a rush of relief go through him when he saw Ennoshita smiling softly at him from across the table. “No, I didn’t know it was a blind date, but I should’ve known. Aki always does this to me.” 

“Sets you up on blind dates?”

Akaashi nodded, taking a sip from his tea. “Yeah, though I’ve mostly caught on and he had to trick me this time.” 

Ennoshita smiled. “I’m glad he tricked you. I think this is a wonderful opportunity for both of us. So, let’s get to know each other.” 

“First question: why the  _ fuck _ do you drink black coffee with blueberry flavoring?” 

Ennoshita chuckled. “Never gonna let that go, huh?” 

Akaashi smacked his palm on the table, making the old lady across from him glare. He glared back. “No, I won’t. I need to know what made you make an awful decision like that.” 

Ennoshita shrugged. “I need the caffeine but I can’t stand the taste of coffee.” 

Akaashi stared at him. “Are you fucking kidding? A caramel mocha would’ve done the same thing.” 

Ennoshita raised an eyebrow. “Can you make caramel mocha’s here?”

Akaashi pursed his lips. “Well, no, but-” 

Ennoshita pointed. “Exactly.” 

Akaashi blinked, and then sighed. “Well there’s that, I suppose. Your turn.”

“What, are we in 5 th grade? Why’d you chose literature as a major?”

Akaashi shrugged. “Not sure. Literature has always just clicked with me.”

Ennoshita nodded. “So, you-”

“Not meeting someone, my ass, Keiji. Hi, what can I get you to drink?” Meagan came up and startled them both. 

Akaashi glared at Ennoshita. “You better fucking not.”

Ennoshita smirked. “What, don’t want me to be alert for later? I’ll have a tea as well, please.”

Akaashi applauded him. “Amazing. I’m choosing to ignore that first part.”

Meagan skittered off to bring Ennoshita his tea bags. “Here we are. You all ready to order?”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “You already know what I want, Meg.” 

She stuck out her tongue at him. “And for the date?” 

Ennoshita choked a little on his tea. “I don’t know why you’re so surprised, you’re the one who knew it was a blind date,” Akaashi murmured, cheeks burning. 

“Sorry, I forgot briefly. I’ll just have the classic burger, no onions.”

She nodded, winked at Akaashi, and went to put their orders in. 

“What were you saying?” Akaashi asked, trying to convince himself that the burning in his cheeks was just from the steam off his tea.  _ It wasn’t working. _

“I… forgot… “ Ennoshita said, his own cheeks turning a little pink. 

_ Cute. _ “Well, in that case, why’d you pick film studies?”

“Wanna be a director. Love movies. What more do I need?”

Akaashi nodded. “Yeah, that’s fair. Do you critique movies on dates or is that a no-no?”

“I only do it if I don’t like my date. If I like the date then I hold it all back and rip it to shreds to Suga or Tanaka later.” 

Akaashi folded his fingers around his mug.  _ If this goes well…  _ “I think I’d like to hear a movie picked apart by a film major. It’d be interesting to look at it from a different perspective.” 

Ennoshita raised an eyebrow. “You’d want to hear a movie you like ripped apart by a film major?”

Akaashi shrugged. “I think I’d like to hear about how a director could’ve done better in a movie.”

Ennoshita smiled. “What’s your favorite movie?”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes. “I don’t think I want you to give me a CinemaSins of my favorite movie.” 

Ennoshita laughed, tilting his head back.  _ He’s got such a nice laugh, god help me. _ “No, I guess you wouldn’t. Kinoshita’s still mad about the time I ripped into Moana. It was his favorite movie and now I get angry texts anytime he tries to watch it again.” 

Akaashi laughed. “I’ll be sure to keep my favorite movie a secret then, so I don’t run the risk of having it ripped to pieces.”

“Well, I’ll tell you what, there’s only one movie on this earth that I haven’t ripped apart,” Ennoshita said, leaning forward like he was about to tell Akaashi a secret. 

Akaashi played along and leaned closer as well. “Oh, do tell.”

“Mamma Mia,” Ennoshita whispered, tilting his head closer to Akaashi. “It’s my favorite.”

Akaashi blinked. “You’re joking.”

“Nope, not even a little.” 

“Oh my god, that’s my favorite movie, too.” 

Ennoshita grinned, drawing Akaashi’s eyes down to his mouth.  _ Looks soft… my god Keiji, get it together _ . “Well, at least now you know I’ll never rip apart your favorite movie.” 

Akaashi sighed dramatically. “Thank God for that. I don’t know if I’d ever recover from having my favorite movie ruined forever.” 

Ennoshita’s grin went a little softer. “Oh, I don’t think I could do that to you, darling.” 

Akaashi blushed and leaned back. “I appreciate it.”

They spent the rest of the date bantering and sharing facts about themselves back and forth. Meagan seemed to know that they were perfectly content to be left alone, mostly because if they needed refills, Akaashi would get up and go get a new pot of tea. It was past sunset by the time they finally paid their bills, and Akashi was loathe to see Ennoshita go. 

They paused outside the diner, Ennoshita zipping up his coat and Akaashi tucking his hands in his pockets. 

“This was… nice,” Akaashi said, turning his face up to the stars. 

Ennoshita bumped their shoulders together, leaning against Akaashi. “It was. We should do it again sometime.” 

“What, go on a blind date? Wouldn’t be much of a blind date if we know it’s happening.” 

Ennoshita turned his face into Akaashi’s shoulder, laughing. “No, silly, we should go on a date.” 

Akaashi flushed. “Ah. Should we?”

Ennoshita lifted his head to give him a “really, bitch?” look. “Yes, Akaashi, we should.” 

Akaashi shrugged gently. “I suppose so.” 

Ennoshita sighed. “Well… I guess it’s time to go home.” 

Akaashi closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. Touching his fingers to Ennoshita’s jaw, he twisted and pressed their lips together. Ennoshita froze, and then he was kissing back, pressing his lips against Akaashi’s just as softly. They pulled apart and Akaashi leaned his forehead against Ennoshita’s. 

“Hey, what’s your number, darling, so we can definitely do  _ this _ again.” 

Akaashi smiled and rattled his number off for Ennoshita, and when they parted ways, he smiled down at the text on his phone that said only: 

<< _ Hello, darling >> _

_ This guy, though.  _


End file.
